


Fans-nya Hanni

by sukeb



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski umurnya amat jauh dari dua puluh tahun, Hannibal Chau 57 tahun tetaplah seorang <i>fanboy</i>. Dan <i>fanboy</i> tetap heboh saat bertemu dengan orang yang dia kagumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans-nya Hanni

**Author's Note:**

> Merayakan IFD dengan menjadi fanboy. JEBOL >100 kata! HAHAHAorz **Disclaimer** : Hanni. Chau milik Travis Beacham dan Guillermo del Toro. Hanni. Lecter milik Thomas Harris. Ga mungkin ambil untung dari fic ini. Suer! Cuma melakukan ritual suci para fans #plak

Meski umurnya amat jauh dari dua puluh tahun, Hannibal Chau 57 tahun tetaplah seorang _fanboy_. Dan _fanboy_ tetap heboh dan mengesalkan saat bertemu dengan orang yang dia kagumi. Kira-kira begitu meski hebohnya agak terkaburkan dengan gaya cengengesan-nya dan bukan mendadak menyalami idolanya. Mulanya ia skeptis pria berkepala botak, berwajah Anthony Hopkins itu benar-benar orang yang menjadi panutannya. Bahkan menjadi penyebab mengubah nama.

Di depannya sungguh duduk Hannibal Lecter dan bukan Pak Hopkins karena orang ini tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dengan mudah dijawab si bapak yang terakhir. Misalnya tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi Odin, jadi tentara Nazi, aktingnya Mads Mikkelsen yang memainkan psikiater belok dan mengubah legasinya, atau pertanyaan remeh lain yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya dibunuh di tempat oleh mantan psikiater itu.

Bukannya Hannibal (Chau) tak takut mati tapi kemungkinan dibunuh oleh kanibal itu sedikit lebih absurd daripada ditelan hidup-hidup oleh Kaiju lalu keluar hidup-hidup juga meski sempat mencurigai bahwa dirinya keracunan isi plasenta si Kaiju sehingga melihat Pak Hopkins masih hidup dan jalan-jalan padahal beliau meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, hidupnya mulai absurd sejak mendengar berita dua dunia terhubung lewat retakan di Pasifik. Jadi, tak apalah tambah lagi koleksi ke-absurd-an hidupnya.

Tanpa membabibu lagi, dia meneruskan obrolan dengan Hannibal Lecter yang-jadi-nyata walau tempat minum-minumnya mau tutup. Si penjaga bahkan sudah berkacak pinggang dan akan menguburnya. Maka tanpa ingin melewatkan kesempatan, dia bertanya serius pada Lecter.

**"Jadi, lebih enak Will Graham atau Clarice Starling?"**

Hannibal Chau hanya seorang _fans_ dan _fans_ selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang mengesalkan.


End file.
